memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 5/Rescue Typhuss
(Deck 16, section 8) Typhuss and a squad of Der'kal Stormtroopers are walking to deal with the Replicator threat. Sir how can we stop these robots they seem to flinch when our weapons hit them the Stormtrooper says as he looks at Typhuss. I don't know we have to try says Typhuss as he looks at the Stormtrooper. Then Typhuss puts his fist up to have them stop moving at the other side of the section Captain Martin and Vala are hiding as John activates the stun grenade and throws it out as Typhuss looks at it surprised and he covers his eyes as both John and Vala pop out of their hiding spots firing their phasers at the Stormtroopers as their firing back at them as the troopers go down and Typhuss points his weapon at John and John shot him with a Zat and he goes down, John and Vala grabs Typhuss and drags him to the shuttlebay. (Deck 23, shuttlebay) Generals O'Neill and Carter and Doctor Jackson walk into the shuttlebay as they see Miranda's shuttle leave the bay as they get into the shuttle and activate its power systems. (Shuttle cockpit) Sam sits at the consoles and activates it. This seems simple enough sir and I think this might be transporter control General Carter says as she looks at General O'Neill. Jack pats her on the shoulder and he gets his ARG and both him and Daniel head out to help John and Vala as Sam beamed Typhuss into the shuttlecraft and ties him up. (Deck 23, corridor to the shuttlebay) Both Vala and John are firing their ARGs taking out a lot of Replicators as Daniel and Jack join them and they fall back all the way to the shuttlebay and Daniel closes the door as they start melting the doors and they run for the shuttle as they're firing at the spider Replicators. (Shuttlecraft) They get into the shuttle and close the door as a Spider tries to force the doors open but John shot it with the ARG breaking its bonds and the doors closed as General O'Neill goes to the cockpit and pats Sam on the shoulder. Get us airbourne Carter and then set a course for the border General O'Neill says as he looks at Carter. Sam nods at him. (Space) The shuttle flies out of the shuttlebay and jumps to warp speed. (Aft compartment) General O'Neill walks over to a tied up Typhuss after John removed the mind control device. While I was under Miranda's control, Miranda and I had sex last night, she's pregnant the baby is mine how am I going to tell Kira this, Jack says Typhuss as he looks at Jack. SG-1 and John looks at him. I'm sure she'll understand Typhuss it was mind control John says as he looks at him and helps him up. Typhuss holds his head. Head still hurts? Vala asked as she looks at Typhuss. Yeah a little, now can you untie me I'm not going to attack you guys I'm fine now says Typhuss as he looks at Vala. They look at each other and left Typhuss tied up. How long are you going to keep me tied up for? asked Typhuss as he looks at Jack. Very funny, Jack, now untie me says Typhuss as he looks at Jack. They untie him. We're approaching the Enterprise now General Carter says as she looks at the others. They walk to the window to see the flagship of the Federation fleet's aft section. This is General Samantha Carter authorization code Carter 778-beta two Alpha Enterprise do you receive General Carter says as she looks at the ship. The others are waiting for a reply. We read you General and you're cleared to dock shuttlebay 2 Commander Kadan says over the com. Then Captain Martin speaks. Commander as soon as we're aboard set course for Deep Space 9 maximum warp Captain Martin says as he looks at the small screen. Aye, sir Commander Kadan says on the monitor. (Space) The shuttle enters the bay and then the Enterprise goes into a great arch and jumps to warp back to Deep Space 9. (Deck 7, sickbay) John is being checked out by a nurse as Captain Kira's being looked at by Doctor Crusher. There you go Captain I've repaired the damage to your nerves in your left lobe where they had the device another minute of that device on there and you'd be dead Doctor Crusher says as she looks at Captain Kira. Typhuss looks at her then at John. Oh, I just want to see Kira says Typhuss as he looks Beverly. She looks at him. We'll be at the station soon Beverly says as she leaves Typhuss and John to chat. John gets up from his biobed and staggers over to Typhuss and sits next to him. You know you are a very skilled user of the bat'leth John says as he looks at Typhuss. That's because Korath taught me how to use one says Typhuss as he looks at John. John was about to speak when Kira walks into sickbay. Uh, I'm gonna go speak to Doctor Crusher and see if I'm cleared for duty John says as he pats Typhuss on the back. Typhuss hugs Kira. I've missed you so much Kira says as she looks at him. I need to talk to you Kira, this may make you mad says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. While I was under Miranda's control, Miranda and I had sex last night, she's pregnant the baby is mine when she had her hands all over my body I felt sick, I don't even like that woman, I don't know what to say says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She puts her hand on his cheek and kisses him. I'm not mad at you Typhuss you weren't in control of your actions when you were lost and when I was a Major, me, Julian, Miles, Jake, Keiko, Bareil, and Jadzia were under the control of Ambassador Troi's pheromones and I was kissing Julian so you're not the only one who's been under something Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. I bet Miranda will not let me see the baby when its born, I missed you, Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Kira.